Coercion
by Amaya130
Summary: Anyone who knew Severus would describe him as a very great man. A man of many flaws certainly, but principled. What no one ever understood though, not even Dumbledore, was that he wasn't a good man. Slash, SS/HP, Chan/VERY YOUNG HARRY, dub-con


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, though it would be wonderful if Severus got off his high horse and just fucked Harry already. I mean sheesh!

Severus trailed one hand down a smooth hairless thigh while the other was making quick work of his own robes. Frustrated, he tore it off, ignoring the ping-ting of buttons flying off into the dark recesses of the bedroom. After all, who needed buttons, really? Free of his confining robes, he reached over to grab his wand off dresser and banish everything but his trousers.

A movement from beneath him reminded him that Harry had only known his cock and not the caress of a lover; he would make sure Harry was intimately aware of it when he was done. Severus slowly trailed his way up Harry's thigh to touch the shivering, little, purple cock which was dwarfed easily by Severus's impressive girth. Harry whimpered beneath the sudden barrage on his cock as Severus wrapped one long-fingered hand around his swollen length.

"Harry." Severus breathed a puff of warm breath against Harry's sensitive area made him tremble. "Spread your legs wider, yesss." Severus hissed as Harry opened his thighs invitingly, cradling Severus's bulk between them. Unable to resist, Severus shifted forward, rubbing his clothe covered erection against the boy's tempting arse. The last action made Harry's virgin mind scream, and he came violently over Severus's hands and all over his own chest.

The hand on his cock kept pulling on his jerking member until every last liquid drop of come had been pulled from his balls. Muzzily, Harry noted that somehow he had lost all his clothing and his potions professor only had a loose pair of trousers on that did nothing to hide the very large tent or the spreading wet stain on the front from precum.

Severus instantly noted that the potions lust was fading from Harry's eyes to be replaced by something Severus didn't want to see. Coherency. The eleven year old would have Severus's dick buried so far inside of him by the end of the night that it would hake a summoning charm to get it to move. And to accomplish that, he needed to make sure Harry wasn't in his right mind to protest.

Swiftly, he lowered his head and engulfed the small prick in his mouth, satisfied at the jerking movement of Harry's hips. The boy was delicious, in so many ways. Severus worked the placid cock in his mouth, running his tongue down the length and experimentally scrapping his teeth against the tip to see if Harry enjoyed pain with his pleasure. Apparently, he did because Severus soon had a mouthful of aroused boyhood.

Small, nimble hands found there way to the top of Severus's head where they gripped feebly at the lank strands.

"Professor…" Harry gurgled, "nu… goin'… comiii… prof-sev…" He cut himself off with a large gasp when his lover peeled his foreskin forward to cradle around the tip of his tongue. It was too much, too, too much! Harry's body screamed his back arching violently even as his hips jerked off the bed to help him come again.

Severus swallowed the bitter fluid down easily and laved his tongue around the soft head to remove all trace of Harry's pleasure. With a soft pop, Severus left the glistening organ lying limply against Harry's smooth thighs. Much to Severus's secret annoyance, and Harry's known pleasure, Harry's body had yet to start growing hair in places that weren't on his head. When he did though, Severus was going to need to think of a way to convince Harry to perform an excess hair removing charm.

Pushing his thoughts away, Severus focused on Harry's bruised mouth, which was open and panting, just tempting Severus to fill it.

So he did.

Harry whimpered, taken with the bitter taste of himself on his professors' mouth. Snape was acting strange, Harry though vaguely when the one hand that wasn't preoccupied with kneading his hair drifted won the curve of his body to rest heavily on his hip. Usually, he went quick, forced his cock into Harry's mouth, came, and threw Harry out. This was the first time Se-Snape had kissed him, made him take his clothes off and put him on a bed. And sucked him off and many other new things, like the warm palm that was pressing just above his arse.

Wait, Harry's mind suddenly said, What is he doing with that fing-er-r-r-r!

"Profe-s-s-sor?" Harry yelped, Severus having long ago started lavishing his attention on Harry's neck and chest. The mischievous fingers of his right hand dipped further into the warm furrow between Harry's legs.

"Do you want me to stop, Harry?" Severus purred, looking up from Harry's ripening nipples. The hand crept further down, until his entire palm was cupping the boy's clenching orifice. Harry whimpered and tried to push back against the firm pressure. The finger finally settled onto the pulsing flesh and the very tip of his middle finger slipped inside. "Well, Harry? Do you want me to stop?" Severus punctuated that last sentence with a sharp nip just below Harry's left nipple, a place he had found dragged the most delicious reactions from his semi complaint lover.

Harry moaned when the fingertip slipped in and out of his tight hole intent on driving the squirming boy into a fever pitch. "Please…" Harry sobbed, arching his back, trying to press into that violating hand.

"Please what, Harry?" Severus purred against his boy's slim waist. His unoccupied hand was possessively stroking Harry's right nipple.

"Ple-ease-… need you!" Harry begged, wanting the finger to go in farther. It was a very nice, rather full feeling that he didn't want to stop. Snape muttered something against his hip and Harry squeaked as his arse tingled.

"Shh-shh, just a cleaning charm." Severus soothed, brushing a finger over a nipple as Harry squirmed beneath him. It was quick work to lubricate his fingers with a spell, and he pressed a finger into that tight arse. The muscles clamped down on the invading finger painfully, trying to figure out what to do with it. Severus held his right hand still in his Harry's clenching warmth, but still traced patterns around his sensitive nubs. Slowly, the tight muscles relaxed enough for the potions master to move it.

Severus groaned when he felt it sink in all the way to the knuckle. Harry rocked back against the curious feeling of something up his ass and wasn't able to bite back his scream professor crooked that finger and hit him just _there._

Harry's cock, which had been lying half interested against his thigh, fought its way quickly back up. Hormones were truly remarkable, Severus thought, pressing another finger into the confines of Harry's anus. Severus managed to slip in the very tip before the whimpers started, Harry's feet drummed on the bed and his hands twisted so hard in the sheets Severus was certain they would tear. He stopped immediately and leaned forward to shower kisses over his student's face, neck, chest, at every surface of flesh available.

The muscles, which had been so tense around he fingers, begun to spasm uncontrollably at being held in one position so long. Tears came with the new development, but Severus kept his fingers where they were so Harry could get used to Severus's various appendages penetrating his sexy, little arse.

It took some coaxing, and a sly, devilish tongue to make Harry relax enough that the second finger slid into the knuckle.

"Harry, Harry look at me." Severus ordered hoarsely, entranced by the sight of his fingers disappearing into the hot depths.

His boy's tightly closed eyes cracked open, and he squinted down the bed to see Severus's face. A curtain of dark, lank hair surrounded Snape's pale face, with a nose as big as ever and his formidable features slack. Harry briefly wondered why he wasn't as repulsed by the idea of sex with this man. But he wasn't. He was, in fact, clearly shown by his fervent reactions to his potions masters attentions, completely prepared and willing. Harry's roaming thoughts were cut off by a sudden stab to the small nub inside of him.

The double force destroyed all coherent though and reduced him to a pile of goo in the middle of Snape's bed.

Shifting, Harry spread his legs out further, trying to pull those torturing fingers inside of him as deep as he could. A third finger quested to the slick hole and nudged gently at the ring of muscle forcefully contracting around Snape's two digits. The third finger slid in easier than the others, and the hand unoccupied with his arse stroked the sharp curve of Harry's hip that was too bony for a child his age which should still have some remnants of baby fat.

Severus wondered as he carefully maneuvered his fingers and stretched that wonderful opening as wide as he could, what had happened to his Harry to make his ribs countable and his dizzying eyes so big in his face. But he ignored that for now, he had other needs to tend to that dealt with a begging Harry Potter and wet, flushed openings.

The undignified squeak that escaped Harry when the potions professor slipped his fingers out of his body was incredibly embarrassing. And the noises that came from his mouth when his arse was no longer being filled had him absolutely mortified. "Ple-ase Prof-ss-eur-r!" Harry whimpered, pushing his hips insistently against the man's legs.

"Merlin." Severus whispered, gaze traveling down the petit body that was splayed before him. Wildly tousled hair, heavy-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, swollen lips and his body covered in dark bruised saying clearly that Harry was _his._ Harry's pleading little mewls and minxy hips had his darkening eyes skim over his member and land on the wet pucker that clenched and gasped into the open air. "Shit." Severus breathed and in a blur Harry's legs were pressing into his chest, Severus's pants were down to his knees and a hard, very, very big cock was wedged in between Harry's nether cheeks.

"Ngghhh-- prof—" Harry gasped, feeling himself tense, there was no way that was goin to be able to fit.

"Sh-shh." Was all Snape whispered and with a sudden push of his hips, the tip of his cock burst past the first few muscles of protest and it _burned_. So badly that Harry felt tears leaking out the corner of his eyes and his cock flagging. "So tight." Severus hissed above Harry's body, his forearms pressed flat to the bed next to his lover's face and his hands threaded in the sweat soaked hair. He gave gentle pressure there and pressed butterfly kisses over his boy's body, every patch of skin was sucked, explored and left evidence of their activities all over the pale skin.

He felt it when Harry finally unclenched himself, in the sudden sucking wetness of Harry's ass and the way he melted underneath him to fit effortlessly into his arms.

"Professor." Harry moaned when one of his partner's fingers pinched at a swollen nub which was a stark red against the porcelain of his skin.

In response to the unspoken plea, Severus's cock slid in deeper until he was settled ball deep in the tight warmth. He restrained the pathetic whimper that was trying to fight its way out of his mouth. _Too _good. Merlin, Harry was so sweet, so beautiful the way he tried to rock on Severus's cock.

"Impatient brat." Severus chuckled roughly and Harry shivered.

"Please…" The first year gasped, "talk, love it when you tal-k-k!" That sentence had forcefully wrestled down the last objections (however small) that Severus had about drugging and seducing an eleven year old who wasn't mature enough to have body hair.

"Like to hear me talk, do you?" Severus suddenly snarled and pulled his cock out of that tight channel so only the tip was enclosed. Then he rolled his hips expertly and slammed back into the sucking hole.

Harry screamed as he came violently between their conjoined bodies. The ripple of pleasure that had shuddered through Harry's body made him tighten. It was exquisitely painful, all that barely constrained youth locked in Severus's arms, writhing with the pleasure he had given him. Pure bliss, but he kept a firm hold on his arousal. If he was going to fuck his Harry until the boy passed out and then keep going until he woke up again then Severus couldn't come.

The limp cock that lay between Harry's raised and spread legs beckoned Severus's hand, which dutifully went to address the problem. Soon, it was fully erect and quivering again. With a sudden move, Harry found himself on his hands and knees, ass up in the air and a firm cock nestled deep inside.

"Do you like this, Harry?" Severus whispered as he began to slowly undulate his hips. "Like taking it doggy-style like a common slut? Look at you," Severus growled this part, "legs spread, ass up, hips moving. Such a dirty whore are you not? My little pet, say you are mine!" He hammered his cock into Harry's prostate. "Tell me." Severus stopped all movement, poised half in half out of that tight once-virgin hole.

"I'm your, yours, yours, yours!" Harry sobbed, emerald eyes locked on Severus's over that hickey marked shoulder and Severus smiled. And he knew exactly what that smile looked like. Sin, lust, satisfaction.

Harry groaned, letting his face fall onto his folded arms. His hips seemed to arch even further into the air, leaving his thighs trembling and his perfect cheeks moving back and forth on Severus's cock.

The man smoothed one hand down Harry's flank, looking forward to their next meeting where he would be able to give the boy some "discipline" before he fucked him. The potions master had started up his hips again enjoying the keening mewls that fell continuously from the boy's pouting lips.

Severus groaned, grabbing hold of the boy's slim waist and driving forward hard, desperate, practically drunk on the noises Harry didn't even try to muffle. The boy's hand darted in between his legs, but Severus wouldn't allow it and pulled the hand away, not even needing to stretch over Harry's back to pin the hand over his head. Harry groaned, squirming and begging in a choked, broken sentences that made no sense, but Severus had the general idea. _Harder, faster, please!_

And so Severus did.

And with a slight shift of his body, his cock plowed head on with Harry's prostate. Harry came in long jerks, sobbing his heart out while his arse strained around Severus's cock. That was all it took before Severus emptied himself inside the clamping, sucking warmth. Only a deep breath restrained Severus's urge to collapse on top of Harry's small, edible frame, but he didn't want to hurt him. He shifted to the side, keeping his flaccid cock firmly rooted inside his boy's pliant body.

Harry yawned and snuggled into the blankets, vaguely feeling Snape's one of Snape's hands run through his wild, sweat soaked hair.

"Sleep, Harry. I'll be here when you wake up." Severus murmured and almost came all over again when Harry obeyed.

_He's mine, _Severus growled in his mind, wrapping his arms around his boy's tiny waist, _I won't let anyone else touch him._


End file.
